<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Bunny by daydreamtae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674504">Little Bunny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamtae/pseuds/daydreamtae'>daydreamtae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AOB, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Beta Yamaguchi Tadashi, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omegaverse, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possible kenma, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Wolf hybrid Kageyama Tobio, bunny hybrid Hinata Shouyou, more characters later - Freeform, possible side characters - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamtae/pseuds/daydreamtae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hybrid Hinata gets taken into a home by Sugawara Koushi, who rescues hybrids from the distraught of society. Hinata learns to readjust to his new home while facing new problems.</p><p>OR</p><p>Hinata goes into heat around his housemates</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Bunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata looked around nervously as he stood in the entrance of the new house; his new home. The grey haired guy that picked him up from his older shelter stood behind him, hand resting on his shoulder hesitantly. Hinata flinched away from him, seeing a glimpse of sadness in his eyes before understanding.</p><p>Hinata muttered a small apology.</p><p>Apparently this guy was a hybrid rescuer, which he explained to him back at the shelter where Hinata slept on the hard concrete ground, metal bars separating him from freedom. This guy took in hybrids that desperately needed homes apparently since they were considered pets, not people, which was so dumb considering the fact that they were still part human. It made no sense. The oppression against hybrids was ridiculous to the point they couldn’t even be considered being their own people neither could they own their own things. Suga was in a group to work against that, fighting for hybrid rights. Did Hinata really need a home? Did he deserve one?</p><p>The rabbit hybrid held his ears up, alert around his new surroundings as he drunk in the clean and polished floors and wall, and black and white furniture that decorated a large space in the house. The house was nice and warm, his orange ears slowly dropping down at its normal angle.</p><p>“You’re ok.” The smooth voice spoke to the rabbit, touch now seemingly warm as Hinata looked into his grey eyes. He gave him a small smile, gripping right at the suitcase in his hands.</p><p>“Thank you Suga-San..” he mumbled out, looking away with red cheeks.</p><p>Suga’a eyes widened before a warm smile made its way onto his face. Hinata had finally spoken.</p><p>“No need. I just wish for you to be happy from now on in your new and safe home.” He spoke happily with a small chuckle as he pats Hinata’s back.</p><p>“I’d like for you to meet a few people if that’s fine?” Suga squatted down, looking into Hinata’s honey hued eyes.</p><p>Hinata could feel his body shake in anticipation and fear at now having to meet his new housemates, hands gripping his suitcase tighter as his tail twitched.</p><p>He nodded hesitantly, ears flinching up as Suga’s loud shout caught his attention, almost triggering his fight or flight. The rabbit was ready to sprint away any second as nervousness ate at him slowly.</p><p>He heard the names along “Tsuki, Yams, and Kags” his nails digging into his palms now. Down from the stairs came three boys, all taller than Hinata. Hinata’s head swelled with dizziness as they crowded over to Suga and him, towering over him almost menacingly. His body shook even more.</p><p>Hinata couldn’t help that he was a short height of 5’2, considering the fact that he was a bunny hybrid and an omega one at that. It seemed only natural to him at this point, along with the nervousness as they towered over his small form.</p><p>“This is your new housemate. He’ll be staying with us from now on. Introduce yourselves.” Suga spoke with a wide smile, eyes closing as they harshly landed on the dark haired boy. </p><p>“Hi.” The green haired boy said, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck as he looked away. “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi. I-it’s nice to meet you.” He spoke in a soft tone, Hinata’s heart beat seemingly slowing down as he shook the outstretched hand that came his way. He was a fox hybrid.</p><p>“I’m Tsukishima Kei.” The blonde one muttered out, staring at Hinata with judging eyes before turning his glare somewhere else, arms crossed against his chest. Hinata didn’t bother looking at him for long either, not wanting to crane his neck anymore. He had the same tails and ears as Yamaguchi, only they were a golden blonde instead of a dull dark green.</p><p>“Kageyama Tobio.” The dark haired one with ice cold blue eyes spoke, voice deep and grumbly as his tail wagged slowly behind him, ears pinned to his head as if he was upset. He was barley facing Hinata, making the silver haired man give him a flick to his forehead.</p><p>“That’s not anyway to treat a newcomer.” He also glared at the blonde with stern eyes.</p><p>“You guys should be more like Tadashi.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest as Yamaguchi’s cheeks flushed a bright pink, small and embarrassed smile on his face.</p><p>“I’m Hinata Shouyou.. thank you.” Hinata wasn’t too sure what to say besides that, his shoes seeming more interesting than the boys infront of him.</p><p>“Kageyama why don’t you show him to his room.” Suga called out to Kageyama, whose eyes widened, frown deepening.</p><p>He said nothing, simply walking away as did the other boys and Suga. He turned around abruptly, seeing that the rabbit only stood there.</p><p>“Are you coming or not?” He growled out. </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Hinata had personally requested to have a small room, almost equivalent to a large walk in closet, simply because he didn’t want too much space. He wanted just enough room to store his things and build a nest that would take up most of the room.</p><p>Kageyama had stood outside the door, watching the rabbit look around with wide and bright eyes. </p><p>“Why would you want a room this small? Are you a dumbass?” Kageyama asked bluntly, mouth unfiltered as he spoke the question that’s been lingering in his mind.</p><p>“S-shut up!” Hinata said with red cheeks as he glared at the wolf.</p><p>“It’s none of your business.” He said, sticking his tongue out, making Kageyama scowl and walk off with a ‘fine’, closing the door in the process.</p><p>He muttered a small ‘dumbass’ as he walked from the closet and into the sanctuary of his room.</p><p>A few days had passed by, and Hinata was slowly but surely coming out his shell. Although he stayed in his room more than being out, that had to change. As a rabbit hybrid he didn’t necessarily like staying in small spaces for too long, having to move his body and waste some energy.</p><p>His face had flushed bright red when Suga had  entered the house after another day of work, Hinata hopping around the man and scrunching his nose as he jumped excitedly. He began binkying.</p><p>“Welcome home!” He said cheerfully with a small smile on his face as he looked up at Suga.</p><p>Suga, being confused by his actions, smiled nonetheless and decided that he was going to look up on it, just as he did with every other hybrids behavior.</p><p>“Thanks Shouyou.”</p><p> </p><p>By that night, Suga had done a lot of research. The thing Hinata was doing meant that he was happy and excited. He also learned a few extra things, like what the running in circles meant around someone and how he was feeling depending on the position of his ears. He was embarrassed to say that Hinata indeed had been running circles around him when he had gotten home. It either meant that he saw Suga as a mate, was bored, wanted attention, or initiating to play.</p><p>He hoped it wasn’t the first one. In case it was the others, he had spoken to the young bunny that day. It seemed that Hinata was only out of his room when Suga came home and that was the time he probably wanted to play since he stayed in a cramp space all day.</p><p>“Hinata. You know you’re going to have to get along with the others right? They aren’t bad people.” Suga spoke as he looked at the boy sitting in a chair near the kitchen island.</p><p>“They probably look mean, but they won’t hurt you I promise. How about starting with Yamaguchi. He’s a beta so that may be easier for you for now.”</p><p>Hinata only pouted, arms crossed over his chest as his foot lightly thumped against the chair.</p><p>“I guess..” he muttered under his breath, looking away stubbornly.</p><p>“I’ll cook just veggies for dinner one night. Is it a deal?”</p><p>The rabbit sprung up, hopping into the air as he nodded his head repeatedly. There was a weird nose, almost like a nasally squeak and light grunt he made. Honking as people called it, meant he was happy.</p><p>“Yes! You’re the best Suga-San!” Hinata spoke, giving him a bright smile.</p><p>“Just Suga is fine Hinata.” Suga laughed as he patted the boys orange locks. He abruptly grabbed his shoulders before the boy could circle around him.</p><p>“Hinata.. if you want to play go ask Yamaguchi. I need to start on dinner ok?” Hinata nervously frowned, messing with his fingers as he gave him an ok. He turned around on his heels before making his way to the green foxes room.</p><p>They had quickly gotten along well. Yamaguchi was embarrassed to say that Hinata was the first housemate he had opened up to. The young buck had slowly knocked on the door before coming in, ears low on his head as he fiddled with his fingers.</p><p>“H-hi! Do you need anything Hinata?” Yamaguchi asked, staring wide eyed at the bunny who stood in the middle of his doorway. It was rare to see him around.</p><p>“Hi..” Hinata spoke in a quiet voice. “Would you like to play some games or watch tv with me for a bit?” He nervously looked up, watching the way the foxes face had melted into a warm smile with surprised eyes.</p><p>“Of course..” Yamaguchi spoke with a soft smile.</p><p>From then on, Hinata would come out of his room from his good nights rest and trail to Yamaguchi’s to start off his day. The fox had even let Hinata take a few shirts for his nest, seeing the way Hinata had quickly warmed up to him. Occasionally on some cold nights, Hinata’s nest didn’t seem to be enough, as he seeked contact.</p><p>He would snuggled and bury into Yamaguchi’s bed, making a small nest on the foxes before resting. Yamaguchi hadn’t minded, figuring that Hinata was comfortable with him and vice versa.</p><p>They would play board games or the ps5 in the front room or either play tag, whichever one Hinata and him were up for that day. Hinata figured out that weekends were days they went out, since Suga was off and it was safer for him to travel with the hybrids.</p><p>They would go to the park, collar around Hinata’s neck as he helped Yamaguchi dig a big hole, which Suga scolded them for after they were done. Tsukishima would sit on a bench bordely, earphones in his ears as he closed his eyes. Kageyama caught things and released them and sometimes just sat on a bench next to Tsukishima, looking grumpy and upset.</p><p>The next person Hinata decided on getting to know was Tsukishima. He had came from his nest that day, closing the door behind him, the fox already sitting on the couch in the living room. He was watching the animal planet channel, laid out against the couch.</p><p>Hinata slowly crept into the living room, slightly shaking as he came into the boys view.</p><p>“H-hi..” he saw the way the fox looked up, eyes dim, traveling back to the tv as he gave the rabbit silence. Hinata had taken a seat next to him, keeping his distance as he also stared at the tv.</p><p>“Why are you watching animal planet?” Hinata asked curiously, receiving a low grumble in return.</p><p>“Why are you in my business, rabbit?” Tsukishima spat out, sitting up more as he increased the distance between them on the couch.</p><p>“Dinosaurs would be more interesting than this.” Hinata pointed out as he saw the fish swimming in the wide sea, a pufferfish now on screen as the bored narrator spoke about its characteristics.</p><p>He could see the way Tsukishima’s eyes slightly widened as his dull eyes lit up, mouth agape.</p><p>“Y-you like dinosaurs too?” He asked, astonished and surprised as he stared at the orange bunny. Hinata nodded his head, a bright smile on his face as he began to ramble.</p><p>“Yes, yes! And I like dragons! They are the best! My favourite dinosaur is the pterosaurs! What’s yours?” Hinata asked excitedly as they began to ramble for the rest of the evening about dinosaurs and their favorite mythical creatures.</p><p>Hinata had ended up watching tv with Tsukishima a few times a week, Yamaguchi joining sometimes. Most of the movies were sci-fi, consisting of dinosaurs and other creatures. Tsukishima still treated Hinata in a “rude” way but it was how they got along.</p><p>“So.. you’re gonna have to talk to the king next huh?” Tsukishima asked the bunny as their movie ended, Hinata lifting his head off of his lap, legs moving off of Yamaguchi’s lap as he sat up.</p><p>“I guess.” Hinata groaned with a pout, Yamaguchi tugging on his cheek in a teasing manner.</p><p>“Awww don’t frown like that! He’s not that bad.” Yamaguchi said, putting more emphasis on the word ‘that’.</p><p>Tsukishima pushed up his glasses with two fingers before throwing a knowing look at Yamaguchi.</p><p>“Stop lying. He is that bad. Stuck up and all.” Tsukishima said loudly, on purpose. They could hear a thump come from the wolf’s room and a groan.</p><p>Yamaguchi bursted out in laughter, Tsukishima snickering as Hinata looked at the door with wide eyes. </p><p>“Now I’m scared.” Hinata mumbled, ears flattening against his head as his pout deepened.</p><p>—</p><p>The next day, Hinata stood at Kageyama’s door.</p><p>He lifted his fist, ready to knock, before a voice came from the room.</p><p>“Get the fuck away from my room.” Kageyama’s deep voice could be heard as Hinata flinched back with wide eyes. His surprise quickly turned into anger as he didn’t even get a chance to speak, foot kicking the door harshly.</p><p>He could hear Kageyama getting up and walking to the door angrily, quickly sprinting into the direction of Yamaguchi’s room. The wolf chased after him with angry shouts.</p><p>“Get back here dumbass!” He growled, watching the rabbit quickly disappear into the safety of Yamaguchi’s room. Yamaguchi had appeared at the door entrance as soon as Hinata jumped into his bed.</p><p>“Is there something wrong Kageyama?” He asked curiously, seeing the wolf in front of the door, letting out small pants.</p><p>“Tell that rodent to stay away from my room.” Was all he said before storming away. Yamaguchi looked between the spot Kageyama stood at before, to Hinata, who watched with bright eyes and a wicked smile. He only laughed.</p><p>It continued the next day, Hinata and Kageyama bickering as the bunny tried to force its way into his room for the third time that week. He thumped his foot on the ground when ever Kageyama’s door was locked, waiting until the angry wolf harshly opened the door to shout at him and chase him, which Kageyama secretly enjoyed.</p><p>It started to become a problem when Hinata had came to his bedroom during the night.</p><p>“Let me sleep with you! It’s too cold!”</p><p>“No one told your dumbass to get a fucking closet as a room!” He whisper shouted, grabbing at the bunny’s orange, unruly locks.</p><p>“Idiot.” He mumbled, walking away as he left his door open for the bunny to walk in.</p><p>Yamaguchi was spread across his bed, limbs everywhere, which caused Hinata to go to Tsukishima’s room nervously. The alpha hadn’t answered the door at all despite all the knocks. Suga had a long shift tomorrow, leaving Kageyama as his only option.</p><p>Hinata happily hopped in, jumping on the Alpha’s bed and crawling under the covers. He enjoyed the smell, wrapping his arms around a pillow and deeply inhaling it, tail fluttering in approval.</p><p>“Creep.” Kageyama mumbled out, laying on the right side of the bed, facing the bunny.</p><p>Hinata only smiled brightly, letting out small giggles as he wriggled around in the bed happily, trying to binky.</p><p>“Hey! I know what you’re doing you idiot. Stay still.” Kageyama groaned, gripping the small rabbit’s shoulder to stop the movement.</p><p>Hinata only closed his eyes, a small smile on his face as he drifted to sleep, inhaling the nice scent. Kageyama did the same, a gentle look settling onto his face as he looked at the bunny, eyes closing as he fell asleep. Throughout the night, his arms subconsciously hugged around the small bunny, who only melted in his embrace.</p><p>For the next past few days, Hinata’s energy slowly drained day by day. Suga noticed the problem when he stopped greeting him by the door happily.</p><p>He opened the door to his room, seeing clothes piled in the whole room, taking up most of the space. The clothes consisted of his hoodies, Kageyama’s shirts along with Yamaguchi’s and Tsukishima’s. Everyone’s missing clothes were located in here, piled on top of each other as they formed a wall for a small space in the middle where Hinata lay. </p><p>Hinata was burrowed under his cover, curling into himself as he lightly panted, face flushed red as beads of sweat dripped down his forehead.</p><p>“S-suga?” The weak bunny called out, lifting his head up as he began to move to stand up.</p><p>Suga quickly lended him his shoulder, Hinata using it as support to get up.</p><p>“Let’s get you some medicine..” Suga spoke, concern laced in his voice as he wiped sweat away from his orange bangs.</p><p>They moved out, Tsukishima in the living room, looking at them with wide eyes as he sniffed the air before covering his nose and moving to his room.</p><p>“Keep him where he was.. he stinks.” He spoke harshly, slamming the door to his room with a bang. Yamaguchi looked at him with harsh eyes at his wording. Hinata didn’t stink but he did smell different, not in much of a bad way but probably sweeter? The beta’s nose wasn’t as good as an alpha’s.</p><p>Suga sat Hinata down onto one of the island chairs, watching the bunny lean his face onto the cool marbled counter. He put a hand to the boys forehead, flinching back as he felt the warmth that burned at the skin of his hand.</p><p>“Shit! You’re burning up.” He said worriedly, panic settling in him as he scrambled to the cabinet with medicine, throwing the ones he didn’t need out.</p><p>He quickly gave Hinata a glass of water and two pills, the bunny groaning in protest.</p><p>“C-can I lay down? I don’t feel too well..” the bunny groaned out, pointing to Yamaguchi’s room. Suga nodded, grabbing his phone as he helped the bunny to Yams room, dialing the hybrid clinic.</p><p>Yamaguchi quickly sat up from his bed, making space for the sick bunny hybrid. Suga then left the room and walked back and forward into the kitchen. </p><p>Rabbits could heat up and get heat strokes. It was never good whenever a bunny was sick, they could be stressed, die from fear, all of the information Suga learned had played into his head like a reminder. They couldn’t lose Hinata.</p><p>“Hello?” The deep voice of Asahi spoke from over the phone.</p><p>“Asahi!” Suga shouted into the phone. “Something’s wrong with Hinata.. he’s burning up and he’s been so tired lately I don’t know what to do.. is he gonna die?! I searched it up on rabbits that—“</p><p>“Hold on.” Asahi stopped him. “You said he’s running a fever? Is it high?”</p><p>“Yes.” Suga began biting at his nails, waving the worried Kageyama off as he stared at him crazily.</p><p>“Ok.. your hybrid is an omega correct?” Asahi asked for confirmation. “It’s Hinata Shouyou right?”</p><p>“Yes and yes..”</p><p>Asahi hummed. “Ok.. all the symptoms you’ve described to me so far sounds like his heat is beginning to start. And most likely his first one.”</p><p>“Heat?” Suga asked, confused.</p><p>“Yes. Omega’s have the same reproductive organs as females, except for the other part. But they are capable of getting pregnant and having birth just like females do. As for him, he has a heat cycle that of a female rabbits since he’s part rabbit.” Asahi spoke, Suga soaking in the information as he wrote it down on paper.</p><p>“For female rabbits, once they begin their cycles, it doesn’t stop.”</p><p>“What?!” Suga asked incredulously, shouting into the phone. “How come?!”</p><p>“Well, rabbits breed for life so when a female rabbit starts her cycle, she would want to continue to breed until she is satiated and pregnant unless spayed. Then once she has babies the cycle continues. Besides that she will have continuous cycles every month most likely. But I’m not sure if the case is different for male omega’s.” Suga internally groaned, walking back to the room.</p><p>“So how will I know if his heat is starting?” He asked, opening the door to the room. His eyes widened seeing the orange rabbit laying his face into the bed, shoving his hips to the terrified Yamaguchi who only looked at the slick that began to cover his bed and pour out from the omega.</p><p>“I- w-what do I do?!” He asked Suga with wide eyes as the rabbit backed into him, whimpering.</p><p>“Hinata!” He shouted, grabbing the bunny by his shoulders before picking him up. Yamaguchi let out a relieved sigh, watching Suga walk away and into the living room with the rabbit on his shoulder, whining helplessly.</p><p>“You need to check his vulva.” Asahi spoke into the phone.</p><p>“Lay him down really quick. Bring him somewhere that isn’t too cramped.” So his room wasn’t an option. Suga sat the omega on their large couch.</p><p>“Hinata, can you turn on your stomach for me.” Suga asked sweetly, not liking to see the bunny in such pain. Hinata did as he said, but raised his hips into the air.</p><p>“Sorry. I know this is going to be embarrassing but make sure his clothes are off.” Suga nodded. It wouldn’t be embarrassing because right now, Hinata was in pain and needed help. As he did as he was told, his cheeks flushed red at Asahi’s next instruction.</p><p>The omega laid there, whimpering into the couch cushions as he pushed his hips into the air, hips rutting against the couch.</p><p>“W-why is he doing that?”</p><p>“He’s mounting. Rabbits do that when they’re horny during their heat or when their heats are about to start. I’ll need you to push a finger in him and feel his vulva to see if it’s swollen or not.”</p><p>Suga cringed, hesitantly reaching two fingers to the bunny’s hole before pressing in, Hinata letting out a mewl as he pushed his hips back more, arching his back to Suga, readjusting his hips.</p><p>“Suga..” Hinata moaned, pushing back against his fingers.</p><p>Suga’s eyes widened at the amount of slick that poured out from the rabbit, coating his fingers.</p><p>“What is that wet stuff? Why is he doing that?” He asked nervously into the phone, feeling the rabbit’s puffy and swollen walls around his fingers. Hinata continued to try and rock his hips against the slender fingers.</p><p>“He’s presenting himself for an alpha. It’s only natural for him to do that during his heat. And that wet stuff is slick, a natural lubricant that comes out of omega’s to make it easier for an alpha to penetrate.” </p><p>“H-he’s swollen in the inside.” Suga said, quickly pulling away his fingers as Hinata whined at lost contact. </p><p>Hinata’s entrance was pink and puffy, a clear sign of his heat starting.</p><p>“What should I do now?” Suga asked into the phone with panic.</p><p>“Move him to a nice place with bedding and lots of covers. If he has a nest that would be the best option, if not then move him somewhere with a nice scent to his liking. It’ll calm him down a little more.” Asahi said into the phone.</p><p>“Give him lots of rest and covers. He may not want to eat but bring him food and water every once in a while to keep him from starving himself. It’ll be a long and painful process but I’m sure he’ll get through it.”</p><p>Suga nodded, cringing at the small room that was basically his nest. He wanted him to be somewhere bigger, where he had more space to stretch.</p><p>Hinata had grabbed a blanket off the couch, sniffing it and purring into it as his hips tried to thrust against it. It was Kageyama’s.</p><p>“Ok, I got it. Thank you so much..” Suga thanked Asahi deeply. </p><p>“No problem at all. I will send over some suppressants for the bunny so his heats won’t come as much as they will in the future. Contact me if you need anything else!” They hung up the phone call, a rowdy voice of Nishinoya’s screaming into the phone. That was Asahi’s hybrid along with another one called Tanaka.</p><p>Suga looked back towards the naked bunny, gently picking him and wrapping him in the blanket and and heading to Kageyama’s room. Kageyama had watched with confused and curious eyes as he sat down in the kitchen, watching the scenes unfold. Would Hinata be ok? Is Suga ok also?</p><p>He quickly got up, seeing them head towards his room. He was stopped by Yamaguchi, who tugged him back by his shirt.</p><p>“He’ll be fine.” He reassured the husky with a small smile.</p><p>For the next few hours Hinata had laid in Kageyama’s bed, sweating and face red as Suga changed out his forehead towels a few times. It was beginning to get dark so Suga had decided on starting to cook. Tsukishima hadn’t came out his room yet, only for food, and Yamaguchi had washed his bedsheets.</p><p>“Kageyama. Can you bring this food to Hinata for me?” Suga asked, giving him a plate of veggies as he continued to cook stew.</p><p>Kageyama looked down at the plate before grabbing it and walking to his room. The closer he walked the more he could smell Hinata’s scent, heavier than ever. It basically wafted from his room. He felt a shiver up his spine as his tail began to sway, the hairs on his arms standing up. Before he knew what he was doing, a growl chased its way from his chest as he dropped the plate. Tsukishima watched the hybrid with sharp eyes before getting up and walking towards him.</p><p>“Oi. King.” He called out. Kageyama only ignored him before rushing off towards the room. </p><p>“Hey!” Tsukishima ran after him, attempting to grab at his shoulder or his ear before harshly gasping at the pain on his hand. His hand had began to bleed red copper as two bite marks decorated it. Yamaguchi quickly rushed over.</p><p>When Tsukishima looked up, Kageyama had disappeared into the room.</p><p>“I knew that idiot couldn’t control himself..” he groaned, waving Yamaguchi away. Hinata’s heat was now in full effect.</p><p>-</p><p>Kageyama had stepped into the room, eyes automatically landing on the hybrid. He had his ass in the air, four fingers moving in and out himself in a desperate pace, biting on the blanket underneath him. He was mounting one of Kageyama’s pillow, the one he laid on.</p><p>The sweet smell took up most of the room as Kageyama slowly walked towards Hinata.</p><p>Hinata heard him, turning his head as he whimpered, locking eyes with the alpha.</p><p>“Alpha..” he moaned out, pulling away his fingers to raise his ass into the air more and towards Kageyama, white puff of his tail flickering crazy. “Please.”</p><p>Kageyama couldn’t help the feeling that pulled at his chest as he drew closer, like the opposite part of a magnet.</p><p>“Kageyama!” Hinata snapped him out his trance, letting out an impatient squeak.</p><p>“Idiot.” Kageyama grumbled, two fingers swirling around his puffy ring, making the young bunny quiver under his touch. He then dipped two fingers in, the warmth and wetness swallowing his fingers whole.</p><p>“Fuck..”</p><p>“Kageyama please! You can do what you want after..” Hinata whined. “Please fill me up.”</p><p>Kageyama did as he was told, stripping himself of his clothes, almost ripping off his shirt as he moved onto the bed, the sweet scent of Hinata filling his nose. He ran a hand down Hinata’s back, watching the way it arched, ass pushing up. He finally relieved Hinata of his pain as he slammed inside of him, the bunny letting out a loud mewl as his hands gripped the sheets underneath his fingertips. Hinata was practically shaking as he was split open on the alpha’s cock, head, body, and mind swirling with intense pleasure as the pit in his stomach slowly died down to a simmer.</p><p>He pushed his hips back against the wolf, shoving himself as far as he could go on his cock, more slick pouring out as Kageyama bottomed out, letting out a groan of his own. Kageyama’s pupils were dilated as he stared at the smaller boy below him. His hands gripped at Hinata’s waist, claws digging into the bunny’s skin as pulled out before thrusting back in, setting a bruising pace.</p><p>Hinata didn’t seem to mind, moaning and squeaking loudly every time Kageyama pushed back in, moving his small body up the bed. He quivered as he felt Kageyama tower over him, the size difference making him submit to his touch as he dominated the ginger.</p><p>Outside of the room, Suga had looked over at Yamaguchi and tsuki with wide eyes.</p><p>“W-what’s going on? Is Hinata alright?! Hinata!” He sat down the spoon in his hand, running towards Kageyama’s room.</p><p>“I probably wouldn’t go in there if I were you.” Tsukishima grumbled while Yamaguchi looked away with flushed cheeks.</p><p>“And why not?!”</p><p>“There’s an alpha and an omega in there. What do you think is happening?” Tsukishima pointed out as he stood up. Suga still continued to walk to the door.</p><p>He slowly cracked the door, eyes widening as he let out a small gasp and quickly closed the door, hand over his mouth. </p><p>“Told you.” Tsukishima said, rolling his eyes as Suga only quietly walked back into the kitchen. He was going to have to look more in alpha and omega stuff to be more prepared if this were to happen again.</p><p>Kageyama continued to roughly thrust into the small boy, ears on the top of his head twitching at the mewls, squeaks, and moans that left his lips. Hinata’s white and orange, puffy tail shook in pleasure, flickering side to side as his ears laid back and against his head.</p><p>“Shit.” Kageyama groaned out, feeling the young bucks walls tighten around him, the base of his cock slowly getting bigger.</p><p>A particular thrust sent Hinata into hysterics as the pleasure was too much for the young bunny all at once, for his first heat and first time. The bed knocked against the wall harshly, Kageyama hissing at the sound as he hoped a hole wasn’t created. Hinata mewled loudly, crushing his face into the sheets of the bed. He rubbed his face over the covers underneath him, blocking his moans as he scented the material. Kageyama groaned, hitting his prostate as he looked at the bunny with lidded eyes, mouth agape and panting as his tail wagged behind him.</p><p>“Shouyou..” he groaned, feeling his knot begin to catch on the boys rim, repeatedly thrusting in and out of him in a frantic and fast pace as his thrusts became sloppy.</p><p>He gave one last harsh thrust, sending the bunny into his orgasm as he felt Kageyama shooting inside of him violently, warmth filling him up quickly. The bunny gripped the sheets tightly, body stiffening as he shook all over violently as his orgasm washed over him, strips of white painting the sheets from his cock. His toes curled into the sheets, small, loud squeaks escaping his mouth as satisfaction washed over him. The fire in his stomach slowly went down to a small flame. He readjusted his hips to take the knot better, streams and streams of cum spilling inside of him. Kageyama’s hand was on his neck, holding him still as he groaned.</p><p>A few minutes later, Kageyama finally pulled out of him, cock flaccid as he fell on the side of the bed to not land on Hinata. Cum streamed from Hinata’s hole quickly, the bunny trying to keep it all in as some dripped to his legs. Kageyama’s chest moved up and down rapidly, adrenaline slowly melting away along with his aggression. The only feeling left was the need to bite the pale crook of Hinata’s neck. He would do it in a heartbeat right now if Hinata let him..</p><p>Hinata curled into himself, pants slowly reducing to slow breathing as his body slowly stopped shaking.</p><p>Kageyama pulled the covers over their naked bodies, bringing the bunny closer to share warmth, light snores from the bunny filling the air. </p><p>Suga had finally been done with cooking, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima now eating as they sat at the island, headphones in both ears. He took the two plates of food near the now quiet room, slowly opening the door to see the two hybrids fast asleep, looking like one as Kageyama engulfed Hinata’s small frame. </p><p>He quietly moved to Kageyama’s nightstand, setting their plates of food down and water bottles. He looked at Hinata with a small smile, glad to see the bunny back to normal and not in horny pain anymore. His hand brushed against Hinata’s sweaty, warm forehead, moving his bangs out the way. The bunny honked a little, moving closer into his touch, making Suga coo.</p><p>He quickly left the room, closing the door silently as they continued with their night.</p><p>—</p><p>Not even an hour later, Suga could hear the sounds of Hinata’s squeaks and moans and Kageyama’s growls and groans from his room. Suga knew heats were bad but it hadn’t even been an hour after their first session.</p><p>For the next few days, it had been filled with sounds of their mating, Hinata waking up and begging Kageyama to satiate his heat and to give him a knot, which Kageyama complied to despite their lack of sleep. They mated about eleven times a day that week.</p><p>When his heat was finally over (which it lasted five days), Suga was glad to see Hinata back to his bright and bubbly self despite the marks that littered the pale skin of his neck and literally any other open space of skin on his body; shoulders, behind his ears, the back of his neck, down his arms, between his thighs, etc.</p><p>Kageyama really needed to learn to keep his mouth to himself. Well... his canines. Suga treated the hybrid’s hickies with a soothing ointment on each mark as the bunny swung his feet on the chair, rambling about what his favorite food was and what he wanted to eat. Hinata seemed to be at his best while Kageyama was at his worst, grumpy as ever and spending a few more days trapped in his room; lethargic and tired from sleepless nights of pleasuring the bunny. When he had finally came out, he ignored the blondes’s teasing remarks as he slowly began to get back to normal. Yamaguchi only gave him small smirks, shaking his head along with Tsukishima.</p><p>“Fuck all of you.” Kageyama grumbled out, sipping at his cartoon of milk, fang penetrating his straw in anger.</p><p>Suga was going to have to get soundproof walls or something next time. He’s not sure if he could survive another sleepless night for a week straight then going on a 7 hour shift at work. It wouldn’t work out. Hinata and Kageyama had went back to bickering 24/7, as if they hadn’t mated for a week straight at all, making Suga worried and oddly satisfied with things back to normal now.</p><p>Only difference now was that Hinata’s room/nest was now too crowded to sleep in and every boy was now missing a few pieces of clothing from their closets.</p><p>The day Hinata was confronted about it was the day he went to sleep in Kageyama’s room yet again. He’s been doing that ever since they’ve mated and Kageyama’s been wondering why. He didn’t hate it, he actually enjoyed the small warmth next to him as he slept.</p><p>Suga, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Kageyama had stood in front of his room, Hinata blocking the entrance. His warms were spread across the door, feet split.</p><p>“Please! Don’t go in. I didn’t clean my room yet! My nest is a mess right now, please don’t come in!” He begged, Tsukishima yanking him from in front the door with one arm, tossing him to the side.</p><p>“No!” Hinata yelled, thumping his foot on the ground. Suga looked at the bunny with a stern glare; he had told Hinata about his thumping and how the neighbors could hear it.</p><p>As Kageyama opened the door, a pile of clothes fell from the room, it’s contents pouring out into the hallway. In the pile was their missing shirts, pants, underwear, socks, Suga’s deodorant, Yamaguchi’s toothbrush, Tsukishima’s headphones, and Kageyama’s empty cartons of milk and all his white shirts.</p><p>“Boke Hinata boke!” The wolf growled out, grabbing at his clothes before he was stopped by Yamaguchi, Hinata up and ready to tackle the wolf.</p><p>“That’s his nest. Never mess with an omega’s nest without their permission or not at all. They are sensitive about it.” He warned, slowly shaking his head. </p><p>A small whimper escaped Hinata’s mouth, a pout planted on his face as he looked away from the judging eyes filled with disappointment.</p><p>“Hinata sweetie..” Suga called out, walking towards the bunny. “I know you have to nest but we need some clothes for the winter. It’s been getting really cold outside. Would it be okay if we can have some things back? Do you wanna move in Kageyama’s room to nest with his clothes?” Suga asked, throwing Kageyama’s consent out the window as the wolf looked at him incredulously.</p><p>“What?!—“</p><p>“Or how about you have a main nest in his room, and smaller ones in each of ours so we can be able to keep our clothes in our room?” Hinata’s eyes lit up as he nodded happily at the fantastic idea.</p><p>He binkied, Suga laughing and smiling at the ginger and his excitement.</p><p>“So can we take our stuff back for now? You can start moving your things in Kageyama’s room.” Hinata sighed before letting out a small yeah, handing their clothes back out.</p><p>Kageyama grumbled, but didn’t oppose, which meant that it was ok. Kageyama might’ve not have noticed but Suga noticed the way the wolf became more livelier and kinda polite to his other housemates, a little more out of his shell. And it was most likely thanks to the adorable rabbit hybrid everyone adored..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should I make more scenarios with this one? Like a part two with Kageyama’s rut or a hybrid play date where you guys could meet the other Karasuno players + Kenma and others. Please let me know! </p><p> </p><p> Think of this as ‘I hate you too my mate’ but in a different universe or something lmao.</p><p> </p><p>I tried my best to do as much research on rabbits and female rabbits heat cycles, and everything may not be exactly correct or right, if so I’m sorry!</p><p> </p><p>As always I don’t reread my work too many times from cringe so drop some criticism or love in the comments! ( ✌︎'ω')✌︎</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>